A Brother's Love
by Vanagristiel
Summary: Something bad happened, but Legolas won't tell Aragorn what it is... What will the man do when he finds out the truth? Please, R&R. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Hard awakening

Title: A Brother's Love

Author: Vanagristiel

Rating: T (violence)

Genre: General, Angst

Disclaimer: No… they are not mine... only in my dreams:)

Summary: Something bad happened, but Legolas won't tell Aragorn what it is... What will the man do when he finds out the truth?

Quick note: Hi everybody! This is my first attempt on a fanfic and I hope it is not that bad :) If you manage to read through it, I thank and congratulate thee! And I dare to ask you one little favor! Please, R&R! Any critics will be taken in consideration and will be highly appreciated! I am Brazilian... so English is not my first language.. that being said I am really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes that this may have! I still don't have a beta, so...

Ok... enough of that! Here is the story!

* * *

**A BROTHER'S LOVE -** Chapter 1

It was another beautiful morning in Imladris when Aragorn woke up. Rising from his bed he went to the window and just admired the beauty of the elven realm. Even after so many years, he still stayed in awe of the sight that greeted him from his bedroom window during the spring.

The early morning sun crowned the gardens with streaks of light giving the place an almost ethereal feeling.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, inhaling the inebriating smells of the many exquisite flowers in blossom, and feeling somewhat reinvigorated by them. When he opened his eyes again, he was pleased to see a much known figure making his way through the flower adorned paths, coming from the gates. He had to smile at himself. Legolas was coming from the woods... again! Even though they were almost inside the forest the elf seemed to always have the need to actually be in there, amongst the trees! It seemed to him that if the elf could simply become a tree he would probably feel good. He laughed at the thought of Legolas as a tree.

He kept looking fondly at his friend, thinking back at the many adventures that they had gone through together, and all the things that made a human and an elf who didn't know each other at first, become closer than brothers.

Legolas stopped in front of a tree, looking at it intently. The elf reached his hand pulling an arrow that was embedded in its bark. Aragorn frowned, not having noticed the arrow there before, and finding it even weirder for he knew it to be forbidden the use of any weapons around the house, unless they were under attack or serious threat, which hadn't happened for as long as he could remember.

_Someone probably must have fired it by mistake, or it may be just the work of some reckless elfling trying to impress their friends with some archery skills_. He thought to himself, as if trying to make sense of the presence of said object on that unlikely place.

He noticed that, after pulling the arrow free, Legolas brought it close to his face studying some sort of parchment that was stuck to the reached for its tip, getting some sort of parchment that was being held by the arrow, starting immediately to read it. Estel found it even weirder.

_Who in the world would leave a note stuck to a tree by an arrow? That is quite dramatic. _He thought, a small smile gracing his features. But now his curiosity was getting at him. He liked mysteries and that looked very much like one to him.

He was still pondering over it, when something he did not expect to see happened.

Legolas went pale, staggering backwards, sinking to his knees, as if in great distress.

Aragorn was immediately alarmed. He didn't even think twice, running out of the door as fast as his feet would take him, heading for the place his friend was at.

Getting at the gates of the house, the very place were he last saw Legolas sinking to the floor, he found nothing but empty space.

His concern was now at its peak. He just stood there for a few moments, trying to think where the elf could've gone, especially in the state he clearly remembered his friend was in.

A she-elf passed by glancing at the human with a inquisitive look, who then realized that he was still in his nightclothes. Not wanting to waste any precious time, Estel went back to his room changing quickly, for he desperately wanted to keep looking for his missing friend.

* * *

He woke before the sun rose, just like he did every morning. One of his favorite things of the day was watching the sunrise while listening to the sounds of the waking nature all around him. He loved to listen to the voice of the trees singing about the beauty of the forest, see the way the birds played in their branches, and the falling of the leaves every autumn.

He made his way to the woods outside the house, heading for this specific tree, which long ago had become his favorite one, for its trunk would offer him shelter almost as a friend's embrace would offer him comfort.

He sat at his tree, that welcomed him as an old friend, and just enjoyed the life that surrounded him, feeling the gentle breeze caress his face and play with his hair, and feeling the first sun rays making their way through the trees' canopy, landing right on his cheeks, lending him warmth, making him feel alive.

Legolas stayed this way for a while, until he lost track of time, being deeply absorbed in his own feelings and thoughts.

He was pulled out of his inner world when a delicious smell coming from the house got his attention. _The cooks started their work_, he though making his way down the tree, _I should make haste, or there will be nothing left after the twins and Estel have their share_. He thought, laughing quietly to himself.

He wasn't really hungry, but it was impossible for him to just pass by on the wonderful delicacies that the Rivendel cooks were able to prepare.

In no time he was passing the gates, and entering the beautiful gardens of Imladris, when one thing caught his attention. Embedded on a tree nearby, there was an arrow with a parchment stuck to its tip.

"How unusual…" he said quietly pulling the arrow free, and opening the small piece of paper, finding a note that, to his surprise, was addressed to him.

As he read the note, he felt his heart constrict in his chest. Fear mixed with anger and anxiety filled his mind and all of a sudden it was like he couldn't breath and the weight of his thin body was too much for his legs to hold.

He felt his steps falter, and his knees buckled beneath him, sending him mercilessly to the ground.

Tears threatened fall down, and he just knew he had to get out of there. He didn't know what to do but he needed to get out of that place.

Somehow finding his strength, he got up and ran. Ran until he felt he was about to burst and he felt that he couldn't take another step, feeling exhausted from the physical and emotional exertion. Letting out a heart wrenching scream, he let himself fall to the ground again, panting heavily as if he had just ran the distance between Rivendel and Mirkwood non-stop.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, letting his emotions settle in, for only then he would be able to figure out what he was supposed to do.

TBC...

* * *

So... what did you think? Is it bad? Is it terrible? Or maybe... is it good :) Let me have a piece of your mind! Till next time:) 


	2. Hide and seek

Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry for taking this long to update! I'll blame that on my teachers! They buried us, poor and innocent students, under a ton of papers and books and projects and AAARRRGH! Why in the world does it have to exist so many different laws :S - _tears the civil code with teeth_ - Whoa! That felt good! hehehehehehe

I wanna thank all of you who left a review! Thanks for taking interest in the story and for taking the time to tell me what you thought about it! They made my day! Each one of them! Hope you keep liking it so you can keep the reviews coming!

Keep in mind that English is not my first language, so please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes! Any comments and critics are welcome and will be taken in consideration :)

Just one more thing! I swear :D Since our beloved Tolkien didn't leave anything in his works to let us know who was the first born, Elladan or Elrohir, I'm taking that Elladan was the first one to come to this world, which means that Elrohir was next! hehehehe

:D Now... with no further delays... on with the story :D

* * *

**A BROTHER'S LOVE **– chapter 2

His heart was racing, both from the physical exertion and the fear for his friend. He changed his clothes at a lightening speed, eager to start searching for the missing elf.

But first he had to calm down. He had come up in such a hurry and changed so fast that when he got to his room's door he realized he hadn't even stopped to think where to start…

_You won't help him in any way by acting like this… just focus! _He chastised himself as he took a couple of deep breaths to calm his breathing and his mind.

Having done that, he was all business.

_Now… Where could have he gone? _

He thought for a moment and decided that the best course of action was to scour the whole area so he would not miss anything. Having known the elf for as long as he did, he knew his favorite spots, his places of solitude, and all the other possible locations that his friend could have gone to. Making a mental list of such places, he started by checking the number one and most obvious place on the list... the elf's tree.

That was how Aragorn found himself running outside the gates, trying to get to it as fast as his legs could carry him.

Getting there, he looked up to the thick foliage but couldn't make out the form of his friend amongst the leaves… but decided to call out anyway, just to be sure.

"Legolas! Legolas are you up there?"

Silence was his only response.

He knew that if Legolas was at the tree or at earshot range, he would've made it known, even if he didn't want to talk to him…for that's how they worked. They had a friendship forged on honesty and love and they were always true to each other – except when they were engaged in some sort of mischief or, and that was much to Aragorn's dislike, when the elf hid any sort of injury, which always made the man totally disregard the statement whenever his friend declared that he 'was fine'...

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, quickly returning to the present situation... calling out one more time for the sake of his own peace of mind, even though he knew that if the elf didn't answer when he first called, then he was definitely not around.

"Mellon nin… if you're up there, please, talk to me!"

Again, not even a sound!

He took that for what it was this time! A clear sign that he should get moving if he wanted to find his friend anytime soon. And so he turned to leave for the second place on his list.

However, before he could even take the first step, something occurred to him. _Legolas' stallion_. He remembered wryly. If Legolas had left on his horse he would be far by now, and only Eru knows where!

He wasted no time as he ran to the stables going straight to the bay where Legolas' horse used to be kept in.

"Thalion!" he said a little out of breath when he finally reached the intended place. "It's so good to see you here!" _For it means Legolas is still on foot! _Aragorn though with great relief, knowing that with the elf not using the aid of his four-legged friend, he would be much easier to reach than if his fears were proven to be true.

He reached a hand and stroke the horse's nose, peering into the bay in hopes that, maybe, the elf went there, but its only occupant was Thalion, who looked at him with mild curiosity, inspecting the human with those big brown eyes, as if wondering what he was doing there.

"Where has your master gone, huh, Thalion? What happened to him?" Aragorn asked quietly, talking more to himself than actually the horse.

The big animal just snickered as if showing the man that he knew as much as he did about his master's whereabouts. Aragorn petted the horse one more time, running his hand along the beast's neck, leaving the horse alone. And so he continued his quest in search for Legolas.

* * *

It had been hours now. Hours looking restlessly for the elf and not a sign of his friend. Aragorn felt tired and anguished. He had been to the elf's tree, the stables, library, kitchens, halls, rooms, porches, surrounding woods, he searched through the gardens – ALL of them – and nothing! Legolas was still nowhere to be found. Aragorn was totally clueless to where else to look. A horrible feeling of helplessness started to well up inside of him, as he made his way back to the elf's room hoping against hope that maybe, after all this time, his friend had decided to go back there.

Getting at his destination, he stopped at the doors staring longingly, as he prayed to the Valar that Legolas was indeed in there. But as he entered the room, the place was just spotless… not even a wrinkle on the bed sheets to at least point out that the elf had been inside.

"If only the whole population of Imladris wasn't made of elves..." he whispered tiredly to himself, frustration clear in every single word, cursing his inability to use his tracking skills to find Legolas in a place where all but him were elves.

Aragorn sat on the bed, dropping his head into his hand, trying to subside the growing sense of dread that was wanting to take over, and not to mention the incredible headache that was now plaguing him. He desperately needed to talk to his friend, just to know what happened, what made him so upset earlier, to make sure that all was well with him, but no matter how hard he looked, the elf just seemed to have vanished.

He started considering looking at the not so usual places, like the roof or inside the well or even the nearby caves for an instance. But before he could put his ideas into action, the doors to the elf's room opened, and no other than the subject of all his worry slowly walked in, calm and composed, the complete opposite of how he had seen him last.

* * *

"LEGOLAS!", he shouted as he ran to the elf, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and looking all over him as if trying to find something amiss. "Are you alright? What happened? Where were you?"

The elf raised his hands, taking a step back, an amused expression etched in his face.

"Easy, Estel! Or you will end up choking in your own questions!" he said laughing lightly.

Aragorn frowned at his friend… confusion was easily read in the man's face, as if unable to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing.

"What is wrong, mellon nin? What troubles you so?" the elf asked, now with a good measure of concern, but keeping his voice calm and soothing.

"What troubles me? You trouble me, Legolas! I was worried about you! Where have you been all day?" Aragorn asked, unable to hide the shaking in his voice caused by the mixed emotions of relief for finally finding his friend and the lingering effects of the fear and anguish that not a minute ago were tormenting him.

"If I knew that me going out for a walk would be the source of this much worry I would have said something!" Legolas said, putting a hand on the man's arm, as he studied his friend's distressed stance. "Estel… are you sure you are alright?"

Aragorn looked at his friend, still unable to hide all the emotions still raging inside of him. "Legolas… I saw you this morning from my window. You were coming from the woods when you found some sort of a note...I don't know what it said but if I was to guess I am sure it was something really bad for the way you reacted..." His voice faltered for a moment as the memories of that morning's events came to his mind... the despair he had seen in his friend's face still too hard fro him to remember...

Finding his voice again, he continued with the same intensity that his emotions were lending to the speech. "I had never seen you like that! I went down to know what was it, but when I got there you were gone! And now I find you as if nothing happened! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh... that..." he whispered, his voice so low that Aragorn barely heard it. He didn't miss how the elf had gotten instantly somber at the mention of the note, and was now waiting for his friend to offer an explanation.

Legolas took a deep breath and looked at Aragorn in his eyes, answering with a tight smile.

"Believe me my friend when I tell you that it was actually nothing."

Aragorn stared at the elf in disbelief, not able to find the words to express his astonishment at what was just said to him. _Does he really expects me to believe that?_

As if reading his friend's mind, the elf explained.

"It was just a very sick joke someone tried to pull on me. They left a note addressed to me saying that Thalion had fallen ill and perished this night." Aragorn winced at that, knowing how much that must have hurt Legolas.

"So I ran to the stables to check up on him, but he was just fine." he said shaking his head. "Some elfling needs desperately to review their concept of humor."

_This is reasonable enough_, thought Aragorn, for he knew how deeply his friend loved that horse as if the beast was almost a brother… but for some reason, one that he couldn't understand, something about that whole situation still didn't seem right. After all those years of friendship, Aragorn could read Legolas well, and he felt that, regardless of the elf's reassurance that all was fine, he still felt this warning in the back of his mind telling him that all was not fine... it was actually far from it.

"Are you sure that was all, gwandor nin?" And this time he said it looking straight into the blue orbs, trying to read anything that might give him a light on what was going on. And he saw it. For nothing but a moment, he could see hesitation and conflict in Legolas' eyes, which was quickly replaced by the stoic calmness of the elf.

"Yes, Estel. Everything is…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the doors burst open, and two very known figures entered the room, in the middle of a very 'cheerful' debate.

"I did not miss it! And you know that!" the younger twin spat, unable to hide his annoyance.

"The deer was 30 feet away from you, and you managed to shoot _a tree_! I'd call _that_ missing..." Elladan retorted with a smirk. "Unless you were actually planning on hunting that poor tree!"

Elrohir glared at his brother. "It was _your_ fault! You tripped me! So... technically I did _not_ miss!" He said it in a final tone.

Elladan turned to the pair standing in front of them and said in a loud whisper, with the most conspiratorial tone. "He missed a shot... well, actually he missed a _very easy_ shot and he just can't admit it!"

Elrohir felt like strangling his twin. "I . DID . NOT . MISS!" he hissed, looking defiantly at Elladan, daring him to continue the matter.

Elladan just shrugged, raising his hands in defeat. "Whatever you say, little brother."

Aragorn and Legolas had been watching the exchange between the twins with amusement. Even though they were almost 3 millennia old, they still managed act like elflings when with each other.

Legolas used the small brake in their quarrel to barge in.

"My friends!" said Legolas embracing the identical duo warmly. "How was the hunting trip?"

Elladan smiled broadly, and stated "It was pretty…. entertaining!" He said that looking mischievously at his twin, who, in turn, did nothing but rolled his eyes, giving an exasperated sigh.

Legolas laughed merrily, enjoying the presence of the twins and thanking the Valar for their timely arrival, for it would divert Aragorn's attention from him. Maybe this would be enough for the man to forget about the matter.

"Come", he said wasting no time, "let's get out of here… maybe you could share some of these _entertaining_ stories about this hunting trip of yours".

With that they all left together to the Hall of Fire, where they stayed the remaining hours of the day, talking and laughing, simply enjoying each other's company. All but Aragorn, who was still not assured by his friend's words.

If everything was fine, Legolas would not have hesitated before saying so… but what could it be? And why wouldn't he tell him?

These questions plagued Aragorn's mind, not allowing him to experience that moment of fellowship. It disturbed him much that Legolas was holding information on him. They were friends, brothers in heart, confidants for years now. It was unnerving to think that the elf might be lying to him.

No… he knew that Legolas would never lie to him. So he quickly dismissed that thought. But he also knew that there was something wrong with his friend, and he was surer of that with each passing moment. So he made the quiet decision to confront his friend later. At the right moment he would talk to the elf and ask for the truth, and he would accept nothing less.

TBC...

* * *

So... what did you think? Is it bad? Is it terrible? Or maybe... is it good :) Let me have a piece of your mind! Till next time:) 


	3. Revelations

Hi everyone! Believe it or not, here I am again! Hehehe First I wanna thank all the wonderful reviews and reviewers! You guys rock! You make me wanna try harder to make this story in my head something you would enjoy reading! Thanks for the inspiration:)

Now, secondly, I wanna say I'm sorry for the long time it took me to post this new chapter, and for that I have a bunch of reasons! Hehehe Don't I always:D Here's the list: my sister is visiting, my computer broke down, I got sick, my teachers swamped me with papers, not to mention the fact that next week is my test week at college, and for some weird reason I didn't seem to be able to finish this chapter… the thing kept getting bigger and bigger, and it's still not the way I wanted.. but I just had to post it :S ! Uff.. I guess that is all! So… am I forgiven? Hehehe I knew you guys would understand:D

Ok... one last thing before starting. In this chapter I mention Beleg Cúthalion and Turin Turambar. For those who don't know who these two are and are interested in knowing, here's a short version of their story that you can read in The Silmarillion, and that is fully related in the balad called Narn I Hîn Húrin. Beleg was an elf that befriended Turin, who was a man. They loved each other very much, and their friendship was deep and strong, but because of a curse from Morgoth that had befallen Turin's family their story ended up in tragedy, just as pretty much the rest of Turin's life. Turin, in a moment of confusion, ended up killing his best friend, Beleg, as the elf tried to save him from a group of orcs that had made the human prisoner.

There you have it! Hope you enjoy this freakingly huge chapter, hehehe and let me know what you think about it by leaving a review. :D Any grammar, spelling or whatever mistakes I made, please forgive them. Just tell me what they are and I'll make sure to fix them! Thanks!

* * *

**A BROTHER'S LOVE** – Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully, as the four friends kept each other company. Aragorn had watched Legolas the whole time, hoping he would give out something else… anything so he could have at least an idea of what was wrong, but as much as he looked for it, nothing ever came. For all that matters, the elf seemed to be truly fine.

The sun had already set when Elladan stretched his arms, stating tiredly.

"You know… I could keep on talking forever…"

"We know that brother" Elrohir cut in, patronizing him "you don't have to apologize for it."

"ha ha… very funny!" he said sarcastically, turning his back on his twin to effectively block him "as I was saying… the chat has been lovely but I'm afraid my wonderful and faithful bed is calling out for me… and I truly believe I should answer!"

At the thought of his own bed, Elrohir yawned widely, making the other 3 chuckle.

"What?" he said to the others in defense "You do know that it is impossible to get some proper rest with a constant screeching of a broken violin right next to you". The expression on Elrohir's face was one that screamed self-commiseration.

"What are you talking about? I don't think we ever had a trip as tranquil as this one." Elladan said eyeing his brother suspiciously.

Elrohir looked up in mock-disbelief, staring at his brother as if he was supposed to know what he was talking about, but Elladan just kept looking at him, waiting patiently for an explanation.

Elrohir finally relented, asking as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"That little habit of yours during the watches?"

At this, both Aragorn and Legolas let out an almost unison "Oh!", wincing theatrically, as they looked at Elrohir in sympathy.

Elladan immediately understood what they were referring to, and turned an indignant look towards Elrohir.

"Don't even think of going there! I have a great voice, and my singing is beautiful!"

Elrohir snorted, as he turned to his two 'accomplices', muttering under his breath. "Yeah… it certainly is if compared to a dying warg".

Elladan just gave his brother a playful smack to the back of his neck. "Shut up!"

They all started laughing… even Elladan who knew that his brother was only jesting.

As the laughter died down, it was Elladan's turn to give a yawn of his own.

"Apparently his singing managed to keep _him_ up as well", Elrohir said, his voice still playful.

Elladan just rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his twin for the time being.

That was when a feminine voice caught their attention.

"Excuse me, my lords."

They all turned to see a young maid standing in the hall's entrance. She bowed slightly, in a sign of respect.

"Lord Elrond sent for you. He is expecting you at the dining hall."

"And we shall not keep him waiting." Elladan said as he got to his feet.

The maid nodded timidly, and left.

"I believe our rest will have to be postponed." he stated, motioning for the others to follow.

Elrohir simply got up, following his twin.

Aragorn rose from his seat, for he knew Elrond didn't like to be kept waiting, not to mention the fact that he was indeed really hungry. That's when he noticed that Legolas hadn't moved from his place.

"Aren't you coming, my friend?"

"I'm not that hungry" the elf answered with a shrug, averting his gaze to one of the paintings in the room.

There. At that brief moment he could see in Legolas' eyes reluctance, and so much anxiety that it took him by surprise.

'_I knew it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me'_, he though as he took in his friend's demeanor.

They were both alone, so he figured this was the perfect moment to approach his friend. That decision made, he tried to be as straightforward as possible, not bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

"Legolas, what is going on? You know you can tell me anything."

Legolas let out a long exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "Aragorn… you're still worried about earlier today? I told you it was nothing then, and I can tell you again, that it still hasn't changed".

With that he quickly left for the dining hall leaving Aragorn behind.

"This is not over, Legolas, I hope you know that", he said quietly, as he too left to meet the others.

* * *

Legolas grew quieter and quieter throughout dinner. To him, the meal went by slowly… way too slowly for his liking. It felt as if they had been there for hours, when actually it couldn't have been more than 30 minutes. Time seemed to drag itself, as if deliberately trying to drive him mad. He did his best to enjoy the delicious food... maybe if he focused on eating, time would go by faster, but even that proved to be an impossible task. The fine wine tasted like old water, and the wonderful food might as well have been chalk, for he couldn't find any pleasure in it. So he settled for just rearranging his food on the plate, as he struggled to pay attention to the conversation, but found out that it was just as an equally impossible task. All he needed at that moment was to leave, but if he got up right then, Aragorn would certainly follow him, bombard him with infinite questions, and that was the last thing he needed. So he waited for the right moment, which came when the meal was over and the twins finally excused themselves, heading for their own chambers, to get some much needed rest.

Right after their departure, it was Legolas' turn to get up.

"If you'll excuse me, Lord Elrond, I'll take my leave now… for the night is much too beautiful to be spent inside walls, even ones as beautiful as these", he said using the best smile that he could muster at that point, and bowing in respect of the older elf.

And with that he left, Aragorn's eyes never leaving his friend's retreating back.

* * *

As soon as Legolas was out of the dinning hall, the smile he had managed to plant on his face faded. He felt that if he had to keep that front for another minute he would've gone crazy.

He had done his best so no one would notice there was anything wrong, but still Aragorn suspected something. He cursed himself at that thought. Aragorn suspecting him. They had never suspected or doubted each other, for they never had had any reasons to… until now. But there was no other choice. Too much was at stake. And he would not fail again. He could not. Not this time.

If he was supposed to do this by himself, that's how it was going to be. And with the Valar's help, he would pull it through.

With that thought in mind, his resolve hardened, quickening his steps. His will was set on the task ahead, and there was no force existent on all Arda that would make him back down now.

Getting at his room, he checked his weapons, strapping them, twin knives and quiver, to his back. Taking a hold of his bow, he headed for the balcony.

Legolas carefully looked around, making sure there was no one in sight.

'_At least this time luck is on my side_', he thought with a small measure of relief.

Wasting no time, he climbed down to the gardens, urgency making him almost run all the way to meet Thalion.

* * *

Aragorn kept staring almost in a trance to the corridor that Legolas had just disappeared into. He had watched his friend the entire afternoon and dinner, had tried to talk to him twice, only to be promptly dismissed… both times. He knew Legolas was hiding something; it was not even a question to him anymore. It was a certainty.

With that certainty came anger and indignation. How could Legolas just lie straight to his face? How could he mock so carelessly at the trust they had in each other like that? But then he remembered his friend earlier that day… how desperate and hopeless he looked. And suddenly the anger gave way to a deep concern.

Not a minute ago he had watched his friend excuse himself, saying that he was going outside to enjoy the evening, but instead of taking the path to the gardens, Legolas went down the corridor that led to his room.

He couldn't believe it. The elf had lied again. In a different situation it probably wouldn't have mattered to Aragorn that small bit of misinformation, for it could mean just that the archer had wanted to get something before heading out, or just realized he was tired and needed to get some sleep, but with everything that had already happened that day, it only meant one thing to the young human, that Legolas had lied… again. It was suddenly too much for him to take. That stubborn elf would tell him the truth… willingly or forcefully!

So he got up, determined to find his friend and make him explain what was going on. That's when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He had been so focused on Legolas that he didn't realize that Elrond was still at the table talking to him, and now, looking at him worriedly.

"What's going on between you and Legolas?" the older elf asked, not bothering to try and approach the subject subtly.

Aragorn wasn't surprised at his father's question. The older elf always knew when something was happening to any of his sons, be it good or bad. So he didn't even try to dismiss his worries, and just relented on telling the short version of the facts, not really wanting to get into any details before having the chance to discuss it with his elusive friend.

"Legolas lied to me, Ada. And I don't know why", he said as plainly as possible.

Elrond could sense the sadness and resentment all too present in that small sentence, knowing how much it must have been hurting Aragorn. Those two had such a strong friendship… one that reminded him of the story of Beleg Cúthalion and Turin Turambar, only he had a strong feeling that this story would have a much brighter ending.

"Estel…" he said softly, trying to make his words a soothing balm to his youngest son's heart. "Legolas loves you, and I know he would never do anything to hurt you willingly. Don't judge him until you have all the facts."

Aragorn looked at his father, and smiled at him fondly. Elrond pulled him into a hug, hoping to give his son some comfort and reassurance he knew the young man needed.

"Hannon le", was Aragorn's response as he let himself rest in his father's shoulder. But Elrond knew that his youngest would not be able to find peace before clearing this story with Legolas. So tightening the hug briefly, he parted from his son, holding him at arms length.

"Go… find Legolas and talk to him. If this is bothering you so, it certainly is having the same affect in our young prince, penneth."

Aragorn nodded to his father, a small smile gracing his features. He loved how the older elf always had this ability to calm him down, and to understand what he was going through without him having to explain much.

Giving his father's hand a light squeeze in thanks, he left to find his friend, heading straight to the elf's room.

Getting to the doors, Aragorn didn't even bother to knock, walking right in.

"Legolas, we need to… talk!"

Aragorn looked around puzzled, as if not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing… or rather, what they weren't. The place was empty… again!

"He came this way! I know he came this way!" he repeated to himself in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

That's when he noticed the empty corner of the room, the very place where Legolas kept his weapons. He looked around frantically, hoping that by any chance the elf might've misplaced them, but to no avail. They were really gone, just as his friend.

"No… this cannot be good!"

Aragorn felt a chill going down his spine as a cold sense of dread gripped his heart. He didn't even think twice before bursting into a desperate run towards the place he knew the elf would've gone next. The stables. If Legolas was planning on going somewhere with his weapons, he was definitely going to take Thalion with him. He just prayed to Eru that he was not too late.

And his prayers were heard. As he approached the stables he saw Legolas leaving the place, guiding his horse out, taking the path to the gates.

When he reached his friend, Aragorn stopped running, but kept on walking by the elf, who didn't seem to have noticed the human's presence which was really strange.

Aragorn was about to say something when Legolas stopped his horse, asking in a harsh tone, without turning.

"What are you doing here?"

So the elf knew he was there after all. Aragorn wasn't really surprised by that. What took him off guard was the harsh tone Legolas had used. Those five words were so dry, so curt that for a moment he had a hard time believing that the blond elf standing in front of him was indeed Legolas.

After the initial shock that the meeting had caused on him, Aragorn finally managed to find his voice and keep it strong and steady.

"I believe that is my question to ask, my friend. What are _you_ doing here? Leaving in the middle of the night without saying a word, fully armed?"

Legolas kept his back turned to the ranger, his tone sharper than before.

"Stay out of this, Aragorn. This matter does not concern you."

Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. What did the elf mean by that? And why was he treating him as if he was a complete stranger? What on Middle-earth was happening? Aragorn felt like he was in a different reality, because in the world he knew, Legolas would never behave in such a way.

"It does not concern me? You lie to me, hide things from me, try to leave this house without saying a word, and you dare to say that is does not concern me? What is going on Legolas?"

The elf didn't bother to answer. Ignoring his friend's questions he made mention to mount his horse.

When Aragorn realized it, he practically jumped in front of Legolas, effectively blocking his way.

"You are not going anywhere before you tell me the truth." He shouted, letting his emotions take over.

"You've been warned, human." The elf hissed. "Get out of my way"

"No", Aragorn yelled grabbing the elf's shoulders, forcing the archer to face him. "You will not leave like that, you will tell me the truth".

Legolas' gaze finally met the young ranger's, and for a moment they only stared at each other… blue eyes filled with anger and determination, and gray ones filled with hurt and confusion.

Aragorn felt exhausted. He didn't think he had ever felt this emotionally drained. He didn't wanna fight with Legolas… he shouldn't have to. He didn't understand why the elf was behaving that way, and he didn't know what to do anymore. So he poured his heart in one desperate plea, his eyes never leaving the ones of his friend.

"Legolas… mellon nîn… Im gwador lín a le gwador nîn... man le trasta?"

Aragorn watched as Legolas' cold facade fell, giving way to the real Legolas. The anger and determination were replaced by pain… so much pain that cut Aragorn deep, much deeper than the harsh words that had just spoken to him. But he could also see something else… something he had never seen in his friend's eyes before. Fear. And that alone was enough to scare Aragorn. What could the elf possibly be afraid of? He had never seen Legolas afraid of anything… not even in battle, when the odds were all against them.

"Gwador nîn, please, don't shut me out. Tell me what happened. I know it was no bad joke on that note you found. The thing that I don't know is what it could be that made you believe you couldn't confide in me. But I'm here for you, Legolas. Whatever it is, I am here for you."

The elf closed his eyes, as if to will a great pain away. Taking a deep shaky breath, he answered... his voice barely a whisper.

"They have her"

Aragorn didn't really understand what Legolas meant and waited for the elf to elaborate.

"They have my sister, Estel. They have Gloreloth."

Legolas' words felt like a punch to Aragorn's stomach. But with that terrible discovery he could finally understand his friend's behavior earlier that morning when the elf read the note. He couldn't think of anything to say to offer some comfort, so he just asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"Who are 'they'?"

The words were barely out of Aragorn's mouth, when he noticed the change in Legolas behavior once again. The elf tensed up, his answer dripping with hatred.

"The same ones responsible for my mother's death".

Aragorn went pale. This was much worse than he had thought possible. But Legolas needed him to be strong, and so he somehow found the strength to give his friend hope.

"Legolas, we'll get her back. Fear not my friend. I'll get Ada and the twins. We'll have a patrol ready for battle in less than 20 minutes, and by this time tomorrow she will be here with you."

But Legolas was already shaking his head.

"No… Aragorn, you don't understand. I must go alone."

"What? No! There is no way you will be going there by yourself. We'll have a better chance by sticking together." Not in a million years he would let Legolas go alone.

"Estel, this is not my choice to make. If I don't go by myself, they will kill her", was Legolas' desperate plea.

But Aragorn wasn't easily persuaded. His experience in battle could never agree with that plan… and his love for his friend would never let him face such danger alone.

"You don't know how many they are, Legolas. If you go by yourself you will be endangering both of your lives. If you show up alone, unaided, you will be giving them what they want. They might kill you".

"So be it" he shouted. The fear of loosing his sister and the anger towards the ones responsible for her kidnapping ruling his reason. "If that is what it takes to get her back, so be it."

"No Legolas… no one has to die. No one is going to die. We can do this… together."

Legolas took a deep breath, looking at his friend, thankful for him, but regretting what he had to do next.

"I am sorry, Estel" he said softly.

Before Aragorn realized what was going on, Legolas fist met its mark, striking a hard blow to the human's temple, rendering him unconscious. Before Aragorn hit the ground, Legolas caught him, laying him gently to the ground.

"I'm sorry my friend" he whispered "I hope you can forgive me for this."

Mounting Thalion, Legolas took one last look at the still form of his friend laying on the grass. He felt guilty for hurting him like that, but knew that the human would have never relented.

Patting his horse's neck, the elf urged him to ride fast.

"Ride with the wind, Thalion. Noro lim."

And so he disappeared into the night.

TBC…

* * *

PS. I believe this time it would be nice of me to put the elvish translations, just in case! hehehe So here they are.

Hannon le – Thank you

Penneth – Young one

Mellon nîn – My friend

Im gwador lín a le gwador nîn – I am your brother and you are mine.

Man le trasta – What troubles you

Noro lim – Ride fast

* * *

So… what did you think? Is it bad? Is it terrible? Or maybe… is it good:) Let me have a piece of your mind! Till next time :) 


	4. Taking actions

Hi there! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but since it was my birthday, my friends took me out to celebrate! Yay! After all, you turn 26 only once in your life! Oh boy... I'm getting old:D hehehe Ok... enough of me! I wanna thank you all for the reviews you guys left me! Thanks SO much! I looove them! And thanks to all who are reading! I hope you find it any good:D

Now… this chapter is a bit smaller than the last one, but if I kept going it would end up being way too big! I hope you enjoy it! And remember to make a girl happy by leaving a review! Make it my birthday gift! Pleeeease! hahaha :D Thanks for stopping by! Now… here's the 4th chapter of my story! Have fun:)

Ps.: Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes! Thanks:)

* * *

A BROTHER'S LOVE – Chapter 4

Aragorn woke to a pounding headache as consciousness started to reclaim his senses. Squeezing his eyes tighter, he brought a hand to his head as if the simple action would actually help the pain subside.

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he tried to make them focus on anything and was surprised to find out that all he could see was… the stars?

He rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the fog that insisted on clouding his sight and looked again.

No... it was no mistake. He was indeed outdoors.

"What am I doing here?" he thought dazedly, trying to determine where exactly he was.

He carefully sat up, the motion bringing an unwelcome dizziness. After steadying himself and waiting until the world stopped spinning, he looked around, trying to remember how he had ended up there... lying on the ground, in the middle of the night, and right outside the stables.

'_The stables..._' he thought as if that should mean something...

That's when his eyes rested on the doors that were open ajar, and it suddenly hit him.

Legolas!

It all came back to him at once. Coming out here to find Legolas and find him sneaking out... the elf acting strange, being cold and rude... finding out that Gloreloth had been taken captive... trying to convince Legolas to wait a moment so they could get Elrond and the twins and then...

"He hit me!" he exclaimed indignantly, as the memory of the hard punch returned. "That blasted elf hit me!"

He brought a hand up to touch the sore spot on his face, wincing as he did so. _Now_ the headache made sense.

Aragorn could feel his heart pounding inside his chest as the realization of what all that meant started to down on him. Instinctively he looked up, wanting to know how long he'd been out. He was relieved to find that no more than an hour had passed, but he knew very well that it was enough time for anything and everything to happen.

But the thing that worried him greatly was that even though Legolas was a fierce warrior, objective and focused, very affective even under the most desperate situations, when it came to his family, the elf seemed to become almost irrational, not thinking before taking action, guided mostly by emotions... and he knew that if his friend found the ones responsible for all of this, he would do something foolish… again.

"Curse your stubbornness, Legolas..." he said punching the grass beside him, as he pushed himself up. The frustration for not being able to see what his friend had meant to do before it was too late welling up inside of him. "I should've known he would do something like that." he chastised himself. But there was no point in dueling on it now. Time was crucial, and he wasn't willing to waste a second more.

Knowing what he had to do, Aragorn rushed down the same path he had taken not long ago when looking for his friend, making back to the house as if a Nazgul were at his heels. With the fear for Legolas' life gripping at his heart, the peacefulness of the elven realm was broken as he called out from the top of his lungs.

"ADA".

* * *

After the conversation with his youngest son, Elrond had retreated to his private study. The night was indeed lovely and peaceful, just perfect for catching up with his reading. He had been so immerged in work the past few weeks that he actually missed being able to simply sit back and indulge himself in a book that didn't concern politics or medicine.

He was halfway through one of the volumes of old poems that was sent to him by Lady Galadriel when his attention was drawn to a voice coming from the outside of the house, desperately calling out his name… a voice that he knew all too well.

"Estel", he breathed as he dropped the book onto the desk, hurrying out of the room to find his son.

Elrond heard Aragorn's voice growing closer, and hurried his steps, the concern for what may have happened already mounting up. What could've been making him act like that?

He came to an abrupt stop, as the loud human almost trampled him over.

"Easy, Estel... slow down." he said holding his son at arms length "What is wrong, ion nîn? What happened?"

Aragorn was panting heavily, both from the sprint and the fear for his friend's life. He grabbed his father's shoulders, wide eyes filled with worry and fear, blurting between breaths.

"Ada... Legolas... he's gone"

Elrond was instantly alarmed by his son's words.

"What? What do you mean gone?"

Still fighting to catch his breath, Aragorn tried to explain as fast as he could. "He left... he punched me and left... by himself... I couldn't do anything…"

Firm and yet gentle, Elrond spoke to his son.

"Estel, calm down. You're making little sense. Tell me what happened… from the beginning."

Realizing the reason in the older elf's words, Aragorn inhaled deeply to order the running thoughts in his mind, and started to narrate the events of that day.

"Ada… I told you earlier that Legolas had lied to me… and I was right…" but before he could continue his explanation, a third voice cut in.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned to see Elrohir entering the hall followed closely by Elladan, who spoke next… the disheveled image of the youngest member of the family did not go unmissed.

"We heard Estel shouting... are you alright, brother?" he said, true concern in his voice.

Aragorn nodded, but then shook his head. "No... I'm not alright! Legolas left and we need to help him! Now listen!"

The twins were startled by the sudden outburst but said nothing, noticing how nervous he was.

Seeing that he had the three elves attention, Aragorn continued his tale.

"Earlier this morning I saw Legolas at the gardens… he found a note that made him upset. When I asked him about it he told me it was just a bad joke someone had pulled on him… I wasn't really convinced, but he assured me it was all fine! That was when you two got home from the hunt, remember?"

The twins nodded, remaining silent, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"We spent the afternoon together... you saw that he was fine." he said looking pleadingly to the twins. "He assured me he was fine! Ai Legolas! I'll kill you. If those men don't, I _will_ kill you for pulling this stunt on me!", but there was so much worry and guilt in his tone that it belied his own words.

"Wait, what men?" Elrond was now beyond alarmed. "Estel, is Legolas in danger?"

"Yes!" the young man exclaimed. "The note he found wasn't a bad joke. It was a ransom note. Someone kidnapped his sister, Gloreloth."

The revelation came as a shock to them, Elladan barely being able to exhale his astonishment.

"But why? Who would do such a thing?"

Aragorn answered sadly, angry for not having much information.

"He said it's the same ones responsible for his mother's death… but he didn't give me any names or a location".

At this Elrond paled. He couldn't believe it. This could not be happening again… it wasn't possible… Minuial's murderer was dead. At least that's what he believed… until now.

"And what did they ask as ransom? What do they want?" Elrohir asked, unaware of his father's thoughts.

Before Aragorn could tell them that he didn't actually know that for the blond elf hadn't allowed him to go that far into the conversation, Elrond answered. And his voice was somber and grave.

"They want him."

Three faces looked at the Lord of Imladris agape.

Elladan was the first one to find his voice.

"What? But… why, Ada? Why would they want Legolas?"

But the elf lord didn't answer; knowing very well that time was not on their side. So, instead of giving an explanation, he started giving orders, his tone brooking no argument.

"There is no time for that now. I'll explain it on the way.

Elrohir! Get the horses and supplies ready for a week's journey. Just the essentials... we travel light.

Estel, get Belethon. Tell him to summon his 5 most skilled warriors. They ride with us.

Elladan, find Thinhil and have him make arrangements to leave immediately. I want Naerfin with him. They'll take a message to Mirkwood. Thranduil must be informed of this."

He watched his sons for a brief moment as they waited for any further orders, and saw how, even under such emotional stress, they were ready to face anything and everything for their friend… and was proud of them.

"We meet at the front gates in 1 hour, no later." With this, Elrond dismissed them to fulfill his commands, turning to his study to write a letter that he didn't want to write. How would he tell Thranduil about all of this? That his kids' lives were being endangered by the same ones that had already caused him so much grief?

* * *

Less than an hour later the last of the assigned elves got to the front gates.

When seeing they were all there, Elrond spoke, making sure to pour into every single word the seriousness of the situation.

"The gravity of this matter is evident to all. And I count with each one of you for this mission's outcome to be good.

Thinhil, Naerfin! You will take this letter and deliver it to Thranduil in hands the moment you arrive. If any of his counselors should try to detain you, say it concerns Prince Legolas' and Princess Gloreloth's safety… they'll let you through. And be careful... Mirkwood is not a safe road."

They both nodded and mounted their horses; leaving without looking back, the urgency of their task clear to them.

"As for us, we ride to Emyn Duin". Elrond finished, mounting his own horse.

"The Dark Mountains? That place has been deserted for centuries, Elladan. And how does Adar know that this is where Legolas is going?" Elrohir asked his twin quietly.

"I don't know, brother. But he seems to know who we are dealing with more than any of us. It is the best chance we have".

Elrohir nodded, knowing very well that all their chances rested on their father's knowledge of the kidnapper's modus operandi.

In a few moments, the party of 10 elves was on its way to the Mountains of Mirkwood, praying that they wouldn't be too late.

TBC...

* * *

So… what did you think? Is it bad? Is it terrible? Or maybe… is it good:D Let me have a piece of your mind! Leave me a review! Till next time!

Ok… Legolas did not appear on this one, but don't worry! There'll be plenty of him on the next! hehehe

Ps. If you're wondering... I doubt it... but anyways... here's a little lesson on Geography of Middle-earth. Hahahaha Emyn Duin (Dark Mountains) is the old name of Emyn-nu-Fuin (the Mirkwood Mountains). Believe me when I tell you that I actually found myself calculating the distances between Rivendell and Mirkwood (Mountains and Thranduil Palace), not to mention how fast their horses can go, and with all that in hands, remembering my times in high school, in physics class, when I learned that space/velocity time. So I came to the conclusion that it would take about 50 hours on horse back to get from Rivendell to Emyn Duin or to Thranduil's palace! hahahah oh boy! That's what happens when you give The Atlas of Middle-earth to a girl like me!


	5. Grievous memories

Hi everyone…. Yeah… it's been forever... I know! I'm so sorry about that! All I can say is that life has been hectic! But I'm glad this craziness is almost over! Just 2 more weeks and I'll have my long waited vacation! YAY!

Well… for those who stillhaven't given up one me, I better let you get to the story now… hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to let me know what you think! And since we're almost there anyways,Happy Easter :)

* * *

**A BROTHER'S LOVE** – Chapter 5

He didn't really know how long he had been ridding, but the Hithaeglir was already showing its shape in the distance. He knew he would have to stop soon, for Thalion would be in need of the rest, and so would he. But if his heart was to take control at that moment, rest would probably be skipped, and they would stop only upon reaching the Dark Mountains… but he knew such a thing to be folly. Strength and sharpness of senses were needed in this quest, and now more than ever since he was alone, having none but himself to rely on.

Looking up at the Misty Mountains, growing ever closer, he prayed that this journey would be an uneventful one. He already had too much on his mind, and he felt as if time was not on his side... and the last thing he needed right now was wasting his time or having his progress hindered by having to deal with orcs, spiders, or any of those foul creatures of the Dark Lord.

Reaching the shores of the last brace of the Bruinen, Legolas pulled Thalion to a stop, swiftly dismounting the horse.

"Thank you, my friend" he whispered at the stallion's ear, wanting the animal to know how much he appreciated his efforts to keep the pace that he was setting.

Taking some steps back, and letting him free to drink and graze at his own will, Legolas walked to a nearby tree to try and get some rest of his own. With all that had happened during the previous day, from early morning when he found that cursed piece of paper until now, he hadn't really had any time to rest... even the supposedly leisure afternoon and the delightful dinner were all but that, for his mind was frantic with worry for Gloreloth's fate.

He sat down, letting his head rest on the strong trunk, focusing on the tree's song, which gave him some small measure of comfort. But his mind kept going back to that dreadful note... and further back to the first note that he had gotten all those years ago... so much like that one. It was like he was reliving that same nightmare all over again… but this was not nightmare… it was real… painfully real.

Grief threatened to grip at his heart, but he pushed it back, turning his thoughts back to those filthy wargs that held one so dear to him.

"They will pay for it." Legolas hissed, anger taking over him. "They will pay for it dearly".

He looked around, searching for Thalion, and saw him not ten feet away.

He sighed… feeling desperately the need to move on. More than anything he wanted to keep going… to cover at full speed the remaining miles that separated him from his goal... but he was a warrior, and as such he wasn't about to give in to his feelings and endanger his friend's life by exhausting him to death.

Closing his eyes, he again tried to get some rest himself, knowing all too well that rest was the last thing he would find.

A few moments passed with him in this same, when Legolas felt a soft push on his shoulder, and upon opening his eyes, he found Thalion nudging him to get up.

He smiled at his four-legged friend, knowing that the horse was well aware of his distress.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for this, mellon nîn", he said, feeling incredibly touched by his horse's actions.

And that was how, not even an hour after they had stopped, elf and horse found themselves closing the still remaining distance to the mountains.

* * *

The elves from Rivendell and the human that were riding together were a quiet lot. Not a word was uttered or any comments made.

Elrond was riding up front, leading the way, followed closely by his three sons. He had hoped that maybe, they would find Legolas before he made it to the Misty Mountains, but that was his hope talking. He knew for a fact that they would never be able to reach him... at least not until the younger elf got to Mirkwood. The prince was a fast rider, and his horse, strong… and it was clear that the pair would be pushing themselves to the limit.

But he also knew how Legolas thought. The young archer would never try crossing the Hithaeglir without any kind of rest. And he prayed with all his heart that their stop would give them enough time to reach the duo, even though his mind told him otherwise.

Looking up, he realized how close they were to the mountains, and decided this was a good moment and place to stop and give the group a chance to rest.

Pulling his horse to a halt, Elrond called out loud enough to be heard by every member of the group.

"This is where we'll rest. The horses need water and food... just as all of us."

* * *

As Elrond tended to his horse, Elladan approached him quietly, eager to learn the truth behind the events of the past day, and the identity of this one that wanted their friend, for reasons he did not dare to imagine, even though he could very well guess.

"Ada?" he said in a low voice... "I cannot find peace until I know who is this one we seek... and what does he have to do with Legolas..."

Elrond looked at his son understanding the feelings that troubled the young elf's heart. He had known, since Rivendell, that these questions would come as soon as his sons had the chance to ask them.

"I wish I could give you peace, ion nîn. But I fear this is something we'll only find once this is over".

Looking past Elladan, he saw that Elrohir and Aragorn were watching them, and so he waved for the other two to come closer... he didn't want to have to retell the story. One time would be hard enough.

Elrond made for them to sit down, doing the same as soon as his three sons' attention was focused solely on him.

The elf lord sighed sadly... those were memories he would've gladly left buried. But that was not his choice to make anymore... the situation was real... and his sons wanted to know what was happening with their best friend. They had the right to know.

"The one we look for is an elf" he started slowly "a Mirkwood Elf to be precise. His name is Meneroth, and he was one of Legolas' closest friends, as was his brother, Naeroth… He was a good elf. Strong, brave... a great asset to Mirkwood's protection against the growing shadow... but that was before his brother's death…"

The older elf looked weary, as if a great burden was upon his shoulders, but kept talking nonetheless.

"They were all in the same patrol, guarding the southern borders, near the mountains, when they were ambushed by orcs. The battle was gruesome and many elves were badly injured... but Naeroth was the worst…. he died protecting the prince from one of the beast's scimitar."

"And now Meneroth blames Legolas for it" Elrohir said more as an affirmation, than a question.

Elrond just nodded.

They were all silent, as if trying to process the information which they had just been given, when Elladan raised another question.

"But why kill Lady Minuial? She was their queen. She had nothing to do with the attack… It doesn't make any sense..."

Already expecting these questionings, Elrond patiently answered.

"Soon after his brother's death, Meneroth became quiet, drew himself away from everyone in his grief. Until one day he accused Legolas for his misery, saying that if it wasn't for him Naeroth would still be alive. The discussion was heated and Meneroth tried to take Legolas' life in blind vengeance. Legolas fought him back, all the while trying to reason with him but to no avail. It was almost like Meneroth was possessed by some evil force."

Elrond shuddered at that memory… he would never forget the look on those cold eyes.

"Before the guards got to him, he managed to flee, disappearing into the forest and no one heard of him again… not until the day Legolas received a note telling him to go alone to the mountains… or the queen would pay with her life."

"In his best judgment" he continued "he took the note to Thranduil, and they prepared a rescue mission. Legolas would appear alone, as Meneroth had asked, and would secure Menuial's safety, so the army could attack. And that's how they proceeded. Upon reaching the clearing, the warriors keeping a safe distance… far enough so they wouldn't be noticed, but close enough to burst into action the moment they were needed. Legolas entered the clearing and saw his mother tied to a tree on the other end."

Elrond sighed deeply. Remembering those happenings made him feel physically sick, but still he managed to keep going. "What happened next is something that I will never forget"

* * *

_The Mirkwood army approached with such stealth that one would never imagine that there were over fifty elves walking through those woods._

_They soon sighted the small clearing... the cursed place where Legolas was supposed to meet with Meneroth, but he was nowhere to be found. They saw however the slumped form of their queen, tied to a tree on the opposite end of the clearing._

_Legolas and Thranduil had both to fight their first urge to race to her side... but even with their hearts torn apart, they valiantly stood their ground._

_By means of silent language, Maegdîn, the King's captain, made for the warriors to surround the place, ever mindful to keep a safe distance... after all, the one they sought was an elf, and one who had an inside knowledge of their ways of action, which made each warrior extra careful with their every move._

_Legolas took a deep breath, reading himself to carry out his part of the plan._

_As he stepped into the clearing, he was finally able to have a better look at his mother, and the sight before him was more than he could take, and he felt the sting of tears reaching his eyes._

"_Naneth..." he called with a shaky breath, almost afraid of what he would hear... or rather, wouldn't. Her head was lolling to the side with her eyes closed. Many dark bruises marred her fair features, and dried trickles of blood could be seen in her neck and forehead... cruel evidences of the mistreatment she had obviously been submitted to._

"_Legolas?" she asked, weakly, visibly struggling to raise her head to look into her child's eyes._

_When he heard her voice and realized that she was in fact still alive, relief washed over him, making him feel lightheaded, and for that one moment he forgot about the imminent threat, focusing solely in getting Menuial out of there, and into safety._

_Legolas broke into a run, wanting more than anything to hold her, and assure her that everything was going to be fine, but when she was almost at an arm's reach, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind that he knew all too well and his senses peaked. Danger was near._

_He quickly turned around to face whatever foe was about to appear. But as he turned, his eyes caught the glimpse of an arrow flying pass him, way out of his reach and then… a cry of pain. His mother's cry of pain._

_Legolas turned around to see the damned arrow embedded in Minuial's chest. Her eyes were wide in shock, and her beautiful face contorted as pain emanated from the deep wound to the rest of her body._

"_That's so you learn that when I tell you to do something, you do it… or you will face the consequences... now her blood is in your hands" Meneroth's cold and stony voice echoed from somewhere up in the trees' canopies._

_But Legolas couldn't heed his words… not at that moment. With one swift strike, he cut the bonds that were keeping her, and she fell forward into his arms. Her breaths came in short gasps as he laid her carefully on the ground._

"_No… stay with me… it's going to be fine… you're going to be fine" he said gently to his mom as he stroke her hair, his voice already cracking as the tears flowed down his face._

"_I'm... sorry… ion-nîn… I love… you" she said between pained gasps, reaching her hand to weakly squeeze the one of her beloved son._

"_No… Naneth… don't do this… please… don't leave me" he begged her, and knowing there was one out there that could still give her a chance to live, he screamed as loud as he could._

"_Elrond! Help!"_

_But the older elf had seen what had transpired and was already rushing towards them... and as the words left the younger elf's lips, Elrond was kneeling down next to them, Thranduil close behind._

* * *

As he spoke of this, Elrond had to fight to keep his voice from faltering… those were moments that would stay carved in his memory for eternity… "I can still hear Legolas' and Thranduil's desperate pleas as I tried to save her…. begging me to help her… not to let her go. But there was nothing I could do… and she died in my arms."

Elrond closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands… even after all those years it was still too hard to talk about that horrid day.

Elladan rose from his seat, placing a hand in his father's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort, but Aragorn couldn't help but stare at the older elf in disbelief. He could hardly believe what he had just heard… so this was happening to Legolas again? That explained his friend's desperate behavior earlier and his need to keep him out of this whole matter… to watch your mom die like that… no one should have to go through that… no one! And now to have the same happening to his sister? He wished even harder that he had been able to do something... anything to ease the hurt that was certainly engulfing his friend's heart.

Elrohir broke the silence a bit reluctantly, but feeling the need to ask his father one more question.

"And what was made of Meneroth? The warriors shouldn't have killed or arrested him?"

"Yes" Elrond answered without looking up "they followed him, but he was hit by arrows, and fell down the cliffs into the Enchanted River... his body was never found, and he was presumed dead".

Seeing how hard this was on Elrond, Elladan kneeled in front of his father, bidding him to look at him.

"We will get them back Ada… both of them. No one will die but the one who was supposed to have remained that way".

Elrond eyed his son with love, extending his gaze to the other two.

"We will ion-nîn... we will... but now we should eat something." With that he got up, going over to their packs, his sons right behind him. "I don't want to stay here more than what's absolutely needed… and our time is running out".

* * *

So… Is it bad? Is it good? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Leave me a review:D 


End file.
